We Found love
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: Just another little one-shot. Elena made the wrong choice, but will she be able to admit it? set on S4x04 when they are dancing. ***Not a songfic, the title just fitted***


**Yet another one-shot! I was a firm Stelena fan until S4x04, when suddenly I have swung towards Delena. I think the human Elena was a perfect match for Stefan, but the vampire Elena is more suited to Damon, he is so much better at the vampire lifestyle. I still don't want Stefan to get hurt though!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, dancing. Blood was smeared all down her chin and was dripping onto her clothes but nobody cared. She was dancing, blood coated in amongst what seemed like hundreds of other teenagers, biting someone whenever she wanted. It was totally unlike the old Elena, but it seemed so good, so…so _natural_.

Damon was dancing with her; they were closer than they'd been since the kiss, since she chose Stefan. Had she made the wright choice? It was times like this when she wondered. When she was with Damon time seemed to stop still, all the problems, all the troubles, all the stress disappeared. Everything was so easy, so simple. She was happy when she was with him, truly happy.

"You okay?" He said, noticing the change in her facial expressions

"Yeah" she replied happily, his comment breaking her out of her thoughts. There was so much more room in her head to think now that all the worries of the past few days had gone. Sure, she could only drink from the vein, but that's not the end of the world is it?! Stefan is so nice, but he worries too much. Damon's right, just because he's a ripper, doesn't mean I will be, hadn't I just shown that? "Never been better" she added truthfully, wiping a drop of blood from his chin and sucking it off her finger, savouring the clean taste of the blood, the alcohol hadn't entered the bloodstream yet.

"Don't you wish I was Stefan?" Damon said teasingly, though underneath the act was sincerity. It was always his brother; way can't he get the girl for once? Underneath his though act, he was hurt. Hurt by Katherine all those years ago, and hurt by Elena. It took a lot for Damon to care for someone, and even more to admit it.

"No" Elena replied, truthfully for once "I hadn't even thought about it" she giggled girlishly, she was feeling very odd. Was it possible to get drunk on blood?

"You're lying" He accused lightly, wiping her mouth with the back of his hand and licking it off. No point in wasting perfectly good blood!

"I'm not" Elena protested, hiccoughing. Yes, you could definitely get drunk on blood, or at least the vampire equivalent. "When I'm with you Damon, everything stops. It all seems so easy and natural. I like it" She attempted to explain her feelings. It had all seemed so simple before, she loved Stefan, she still did. But now she loved Damon too; after all the times she'd broken his heart, after all the times she's chosen his brother over him, after all the times she'd hurt him, he still came back for her.

Damon smiled genuinely, pleased with what he heard. But somewhere at the back of his mind there was a nagging, telling him not to get close for when she goes back and see's Stefan he'll only get hurt all over again. There's only so much hurt one person can take…

"I do love you Damon, you know that right" she urged. The DJ turned the music up and all the people in the room started dancing again with revitalised energy.

"I know Elena, but it doesn't change anything. You love him too" Damon sighed, he was sick of being the puppy dog Elena ran too when things got to tough with Stefan. "I can't be your Matt, Elena. I can't pretend like nothing ever happened between us because it did, and it hurts. You hurt me when you chose him. It's always him"

It took a lot to admit that she's hurt him to Elena, but Damon knew it needed to be said. She needed to know how he felt.

Elena looked shocked, before her face melted into one of guilt and remorse. She looked as if she was going to cry. Shoot, Damon hadn't meant for this to happen

"I didn't want to hurt you Damon, I didn't! But I had to choose and I chose Stefan. I thought I'd met him first, but now I know I met you first. "She rambled on quickly, so fast I could barley catch a word of it "And now you're angry and Stefan's hurt and I know I made the wrong choice" she gasped, her hand shooting up to her mouth, willing the words back in.

Wait, did Damon just hear that or had his ears deceived him? Did he really just hear Elena say she had made the wrong choice? Does that mean she meant to choose him?

"What was that?" He asked suddenly, the whole room seemed to stop; all the noise, all the commotion…gone.

"Nothing" Elena muttered, if she could blush then she would be Scarlett by now.

"No, you just said it. Say it again, please Elena" He whispered the last bit, but she could hear him perfectly. She felt as if her heart was torn in two; she loved Stefan so much, he had been her knight in shining armour when she was trying to get over her parents death but since the last ripper phase he has changed. Changed so much she barely recognised him, he couldn't be around blood at all and his temper was shorter. Animal blood just didn't seem to be enough anymore yet he refused to learn how to feed properly. She didn't want to hurt him, but surely it shouldn't be at the expense of her happiness, they could still be friends right? Her relationship with Stefan and Damon was the closest thing she had to family besides Jeremy and she didn't want to loose them too. She had lost too many people.

"I can't" She whispered, torn by her love for Damon and her devotion to Stefan "I can't do this" She said, overwhelmed. She shook her head with an apologetic look on her face and ran out of the room.

Outside of the party Elena could breathe, she could think. She drew in huge gulps of the clean fresh air, the scent of blood was weak, she could relax finally. She heard a noise behind her and tensed, she sniffed the air but couldn't smell blood…Damon.

"Leave me alone" She protested stubbornly, trying to walk away. Damon grabbed her arm, a pained and vulnerable expression on his face that seemed to melt Elena's resolve

"Please Elena" he pleaded, his voice thick with supressed emotion "I have to hear it. It'll drive me crazy otherwise"

Elena looked at him with a torn expression. She wished she could just rip herself in two, that way they would both be happy. "Damon…I'm sor-"she trailed off as he turned away in disappointment. She always did this, stringing everybody along, afraid to hurt anyone but in truth just hurting them more. How many more people will she hurt in this way? Matt, Stefan, him…three people who loved her, who had sacrificed everything to keep her alive, even if it means almost dying in the process. Elena had so many people who were willing to die for her, who put their lives in danger for her.

"Save it Elena, I don't want to hear it" He said quietly as once again his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. This time he doubted if it could ever rebuild itself.

"I love you" she whispered quietly, so quietly Damon was pushed to hear it "I made the wrong choice."

Damon stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly, hardly daring to believe she had admitted her feelings for him. Her face was scrunched up in, well, there were no words to describe it… a silent stream of tears flowed freely down her face.

"Why do I keep doing this Damon?" She sobbed as the emotion overcame her. She put her head in her hands, hiding her face from him. All his anger at her disappeared instantly, she was his one weakness, he could never be angry at her for long. "Why do I keep hurting people? You should have let me die, it would be for the best" she sniffed and looked down at the grass. She stiffened momentarily when Damon placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, drawing her into his chest.

"Don't ever say that Elena" he ordered protectively "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I love you Elena, always have, and always will. But I don't think I can take another rejection, it hurts." He was finally admitting his feelings to another human being, something he never thought would happen. "It's time to make your choice, for good this time" He breathed in deeply, preparing himself for yet another rejection.

It came as a surprise when Elena suddenly said "I choose you" he forgot how to breathe, finally he wasn't being rejected. It wasn't Stefan, the perfect brother, the perfect vampire, the even more perfect boyfriend she had chosen, it was him. Damon, the killer, the cold spiteful vampire was the one she wanted to be with. "It's always been you Damon; I knew that as soon as I chose him. I just had to give him a chance; I had to see if we could be like before"

"Shhh" Damon said, putting his finger up to her lips; she was finally _his_, finally he could kiss her without any guilt. His finger trailed up her face, wiping away the tears that were running down. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her sweet vampire scent before leaning in slowly, allowing her time to move away if she wanted to, but she didn't. his lips gently pressed against hers, kissing her sweetly, much more sweetly than Elena thought Damon could ever be. She was glad of the contact finally, every time she was around him this was what she craved. Her hand snaked up round behind his head and her fingers wove into his hair, his silky black hair. The passion and love he held in his eyes was something totally new for Elena, he never showed his emotions like this. Suddenly Elena knew this was the right choice, the way the electric current was shooting round her body, strong enough that it felt as though it could make her unbeating heat beat.

Damon pulled back, allowing Elena time to get her head around things, everything was so new.

"I love you" Elena whispered, their foreheads touching

Damon smiled "And I you"

**Hope you liked it! Type a review in the box below! You'll make my day! :)**


End file.
